Happy Birthday, Zuma!
(Opening shot; fade in to the interior of the Lookout. It is nighttime. Fade to the inside; Zuma is at a table making invitations. There beside him is a radio playing a cheerful, polka tune) (Song) Zuma: This is my singing telegram, I hope it finds me well My friends are invited to my party, ‘cause they think I’m really swell (He bounces up and down on the cushion) Tomorrow is my playdate so help me celebrate The treats will be delicious, the festivites are great! (He takes out an accordion and starts playing it) There will be games and dancing, bobbing apples, cut a rug And where the party’s over, we’ll gather ‘round for...last...minute...huuuugs!.... YEAH! (The tempo slows down now) No need to bring a gift, cause there’s already enough Playdates means having fun with friends, not getting lots of stuff (He starts to sound tired) It won’t be the same without you, so I hope that you say yes So please, yeah, please… (yawn) ...come and be my guest… (He yawns again and walks to his pup house, then he falls asleep) (Song ends) Zuma: (in his sleep) Next time...I won’t stay up...so late...on the day before my...playdate… (He sleeps peacefully; the camera pans away from him. Cut to the top floor of the Lookout. It is morning, Chase is typing something on his laptop, while the robots, and other pups-- with the exception of Zuma -- gather around to watch while on the lookout for a certain pup. Just then, Ryder comes in) Ryder: Hey, everyone! (All got startled) Oh, boy! I apologize for startling you all. Is Zuma not here? (All shush) Oh, sorry. (hushed) Is Zuma not here? Chase: (hushed) No, Ryder sir. But we are planning something for him Rubble: (hushed) Yes. Something special Ryder: (hushed) Okay. May I ask what it is for? And...why are we whispering? Marshall: (hushed) We’re planning something special for Zuma. (Ryder takes a look at the computer screen) Chase: (hushed) And this is what we’re planning (Ryder takes a moment to look at their plan on the computer screen) Ryder: Oh I see. You’re planning a surprise party for Zuma. But it’s not his birthday today, is it? Chase: Actually, it is his birthday today Ryder: Oh boy. I can’t wait to go tell him! Jack: AHHHH!! Noooo! (at Ryder’s knees, dramatically) I’m begging you, Ryder, to not say a word about it to him! Ryder: Hold on a moment. Is it a surprise? Spike/Thorn: Yeah! (Just then, they heard someone playing a cheerful tune on an accordion. Chase immediately shuts down the laptop, and the others act as if nothing is happening. Ryder quickly leaves the scene. Zuma comes into the room, walking in place while playing the accordion) Zuma: Hey, dudes! How’s everyone doing on this fine day? Cappy: What’s up, Zuma? Everything’s good! We’re just hanging out! Zuma: Cool! Rocky: Since when did you learn to play the accordion? Zuma: Oh yeah! My older brother taught me! There’s nothing more fun than prancing to the beat! (He gives his accordion a hug, then throws it to the side) Zuma: Okay! I have a surprise for all of you! I’m inviting you all to my playdate tonight! All sans Zuma: TONIGHT?! Zuma: Yeah! (The others immediately dashed out of the Lookout, leaving Zuma by himself.) Zuma: Huh? (He walks out, confused. Cut to Chase, Rubble, Felix, and Cappy blowing up balloons behind a tree. They were startled to find Zuma standing beside them) Chase/Rubble/Felix/Cappy: AHHHH, ZUMA!!! Zuma: Hey, dudes! (Cappy hides the balloons) Cappy: Hey...Zuma… Zuma: Don’t forget. My playdate is tonight Rubble: Tonight? Chase: As in "tonight" tonight? Zuma: Yeah! (notices the balloons) Say...what are you guys doing with those balloons? Felix: Oh, we’re just...playing with them… Rubble: Yeah...we’re messing around with balloons… Cappy: And making balloon animals with them, too… (He tries to make one into a giraffe, only it comes out as an X) Cappy: See? Heh...heh… Zuma: Hmm...alright. I’ll make sure I save you guys some snacks (Wipe to Thorn, Spike, and Marshall at Mr. Porter's restaurant. They are hauling a three-layered orange and white patterned cake on a cart. Zuma hops into the scene) Thorn/Spike/Marshall: AHH, ZUMA!! Zuma: Hi guys! Remember, you’re invited to my playdate tonight! Marshall: Tonight? As in "tonight" tonight? Zuma: Hm. Weird. Chase said the exact same thing. And yes, it’s tonight! (saw the cake) Say...where are you guys going with that cake? Spike: Oh, cake? There’s...uh, there’s no cake Zuma: Yes there is Thorn: Oh, this cake? Are you referring to this cake? Oh, we’re just having cake… Marshall: Just because Zuma: Because what? Spike/Thorn: Just because Zuma: (smiling) Alrighty then! Enjoy the cake! (He walks off; once he left, Marshall, Spike, and Thorn let out sighs of relief. Cut to Ulysses and Skye wrapping presents. When Skye picks up another ribbon, she noticed Zuma was standing beside her) Skye: Ahhh! Zuma! Ulysses: Oh! Hello! Zuma: Remember guys, my playdate is tonight Skye: Tonight? Ulysses: As in… Skye/Ulysses: ..."tonight" tonight? Zuma: Good gracious. Every one of my friends kept saying that. (notices the presents) Say...what’s up with those? Skye: Oh, please. You don’t need to mess with those Ulysses: Yes. Someone...uh...gave them to us as...a gift for...what special friends we are… Skye: (nodding in agreement) Yes, yes! A special gift...from someone in...our...family! (Zuma walks off in silent confusion) Zuma: Chase, Rubble, Felix, Cappy, Thorn, Spike, Marshall, Ulysses, and Skye. None of them want to go.(smiling) Well, a playdate is still a playdate, even with only five guests (Cut to Kunekune, Jack, Oggy, Manny, and Rocky in the kitchen of the robots’ tower. They are lending each other’s help to bake something. Just then, Zuma walks into the room, startling everyone in the room) Kunekune/Jack/Oggy/Manny/Rocky: AHHH, ZUMA!!! Zuma: My playdate is tonight! Don’t forget! Others: Tonight?! Rocky: As in…? Zuma: (Sigh) Yes...as in "tonight" tonight.” (notices the mixing bowl and the empty tray) Say...what are you all up to? Manny: Oh, shoot. Uh… Jack: We can’t...because… Kunekune: ...We’re...making...I mean, baking something...for...us! Zuma: For you guys only? Rocky: I believe so. Uh...you probably should go on ahead, Zuma Oggy: We’re very busy… Manny: And we don’t have time to chit-chat (Rocky has the bowl in his paws. He gets ready to pour its contents into the cupcake tray when Zuma cuts in front of him) Zuma: What’s this? A cupcake tray? Rocky: Zuma, please. We really can’t have you messing around here Zuma: And why’s that? Rocky: Because… Manny: ...We don’t want any delays. We need to make those cupcakes look perfect Zuma: Perfect for whom? Jack: ...Kent Rocky: Uh, yeah! My brother! Zuma: Your brother? Kunekune: Yes. He can’t get enough of them. That’s why we’re making them special...for Kent Zuma: Really? (Cut to the exterior of the tower. Manny flutters out through the front door, carrying Zuma and setting him down on the doorstep) Manny: We’re really busy and we can’t have any delays while baking. So...see you later! (He slams the door shut, leaving Zuma by himself on the doorstep) Zuma: Something strange is definitely going on around here. Sure, those guys had do bake perfect cupcakes for Kent...but what are the chances that all my other friends would have plans tonight too? Chase, Rubble, Felix, and Cappy are playing with balloons. Thorn, Marshall, and Spike are enjoying a cake they bought from Mr. Porter. Ulysses and Skye are enjoying the gifts they received from other friends. Kunekune, Jack, Oggy, Manny, and Rocky are baking perfect cupcakes for Kent. The more I think I about it, the more those are starting to sound like… (Gasp) ...excuses! (The pup looks up at the two-story window upon hearing voices) Rocky: (from inside) Careful! Don’t spill it! (Cut back to Zuma) Zuma: Hmph! Time to get to the bottom of things (Cut back to the kitchen) Manny: How are we gonna keep this quiet? Zuma will get suspicious Jack: Just leave it to me (He goes to the window; Zuma is still at the doorstep) Jack: Hey, Zuma! Why don’t you go spend some fun time with Chase? He could really use your company! Zuma: Hmmm...good idea! (He walks away, but stops) Zuma: Wait a minute. How do I know you’re not playing a trick on me? (He turns to Jack, who is not at the window right now. Zuma scowls. Cut to him outside the two-story window; he squints to see what’s going on. Kunekune is pouring the dough into another one when he suddenly stops, his eyes wide with slight fear) Kunekune: ...Why do I feel like something’s watching me? (Zuma ducks out of sight just before the dragon could see him. Cut to Zuma, now at the doorstep. He runs off. Dissolve to the park; Ulysses and Chase meet up there. Above them, Zuma’s eyes are shown through the leaves of the tree nearby) Chase: Have you seen him? Ulysses: Not since this afternoon Chase: Same. Can you believe he was planning a big playdate at his house tonight? Ulysses: I’m just glad I was able to get away with it Chase: Me too. This will be much better than a playdate Ulysses: As long as we keep him from finding about it, it will Chase: See you tonight (The two depart in opposite directions. Zuma is upset) Zuma: (dejectedly) Oh, so my playdates are horrible? (Rocky walks by) Rocky: Hey, Zuma (He stops short, his tail snapping out from total shock. He immediately zips away, Zuma then starts running after him. Rocky stops at a lake and sighs in relief. Zuma pops his head out through the water, a lilypad sat on his head. He removes his oxygen tube so he can speak) Zuma: (through clenched teeth, in a dark voice) Where are you going, Rocky?! (Rocky immediately dashes off; he jumps into a rabbit’s hole. Cut to the dim interior, catching his breath and above his head is a silhouette of an irregularly-shaped lightbulb. Rocky pulls on the string to turn it on, only to gasp once the "lightbulb" exposes itself; Zuma is hanging upside down and holds the shining flashlight to his face) Zuma: WHAT’S THE REASON YOU WON’T COME TO MY PLAYDATE TONIGHT?!?! (The pup dug his way out of the ground and dashes off. He gets tired right away and stops near the Lookout. He tries to walk away, but Zuma touches him on the back and glares into the mixed breed’s eyes) Zuma: TELL ME NOW!!! (The pup leaves again. He makes a mad dash to the Lookout. He tries to walk in and is immediately dragged inside; the door closes an instant before Zuma shows up. Then, Zuma walks in. As Rocky sees him, he hides behind the elevator) Zuma: I know you’re in there!! (Thorn comes out to face him) Thorn: Hello, Zuma Zuma: What’s going on in there? Thorn: What? Nothing! Nothing’s going on! Zuma: Rocky just went in there Thorn: That’s because he’s just...just...bringing in...supplies! Yeah! Supplies...for...an Art Contest next Friday! (Zuma is unconvinced) We’re gonna need lots and lots of paints and brushes...oh, and paper! And...we’ll be singing (Behind the door, inside the Lookout the others deliver their best singing and humming as the camera shifts between the two boys. Zuma glares at Thorn harder and harder as he could muster, while the purple-eyed cockatrice meets his gaze, trying not to seem intimidated by the many glares he’s getting from Zuma. The sound effects stop for a while) Zuma: (slowly, hard tone) Fine then… (He departs slowly. Thorn sighs, only to have the chocolate labrador look behind to glare at him again before he walks away. Right now it’s sundown. Dissolve to the interior of Zuma's pup house) Zuma: Secrets. Lies. It’s all about secret-keepers and liars! They’re up to something -- something they don’t want me to know about! Well, I’m gonna know about! Someone’s gonna tell me, and they better tell me what they’re hiding! (Cut to Mr. Porter, tied in ropes and sitting in the middle of the kitchen) Mr. Porter: Zuma (tries to free himself) What’s this about? Let me go this instant! Zuma: No Mr. Porter: No?! Zuma: All you have to do...is talk Mr. Porter: Talk? That’s it? That's why you kidnapped me and took me all the way here...for that?! Zuma: You tell me Mr. Porter: Ugh! Zuma, whatever it is that is bothering you, it won’t solve anything! Just let me go! Zuma: Not until you talk! Mr. Porter: What do you think I have, some kind of social problem? (Zuma gets in his face) Zuma: NO! Just talk! (He backs away a bit to give him space) Mr. Porter: Fine then. You want a talk? I’ll give you a talk. (bored) Okay...we’ve got beautiful skies, beautiful plants, the weather’s nice, not a cloud in the sky, blah blah blah blah blah! This is pointless. Zuma, get me out. Oh, how I --- Zuma: (frustrated scowl) No, no, no. (leans light toward him) Talk about my friends Mr. Porter: Okay, this is getting more ridiculous. (bored) There’s Chase. He's a traffic cop, and a spy pup. And then you got Jack, a very jolly jackalope. And there’s Ulysses, an elegant unicorn animatronic. Let’s see...there’s, there’s Oggy, an animatronic ogre from outer space. Hm, what’s up with that? Zuma: (groaning loudly) No, Mr. Porter! You’re not understanding me! You’re doing it wrong! Mr. Porter: Wrong? Zuma: Yes! Mr. Porter: Then what do you want me to do?! Zuma: I want you to confess! Mr. Porter: Confess?! Zuma: (leans light closer) Confess! (Mr. Porter now glares at the pup over his stupidity) Mr. Porter: You want me to confess? Oh, I’ll confess, alright! I’m the one who ate Chase’s birthday cake slice on his second birthday Zuma: And? Mr. Porter: And I’m the one who left the sink running while I brush my teeth! Zuma: And?! Mr. Porter: And sometimes, when Alex is not around --- (takes out a red toy race car) --- I like to play with his toy race car (He plays with the toy car) (Zuma blinks stupidly for a second and takes the car away from him) Zuma: No...no...no...NO!! (At the last "no", he throws the toy car down to the floor, breaking it into pieces) Mr. Porter: ZUMA!! (The pup growls angrily) THAT’S ALEX'S FAVORITE TOY CAR!! (angrily, to him) YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!! Zuma: I DON’T CARE!!! Mr. Porter: THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!?! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY AND I’LL SAY IT!!! Zuma: TELL ME THAT MY FRIENDS ARE LIARS AND ARE AVOIDING ME BECAUSE THEY DON’T LIKE MY PLAYDATES AND DON’T WANT TO BE MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!!!!! Mr. Porter: Ahhh! Fine! (quickly) Your friends are liars and are avoiding you because they don’t like your playdates and don’t want to be your friends anymore! (Cut to Zuma as he straightens up with a triumphant smile. The screaming stops at this point) Zuma: Ha! I knew it! (It vanishes quickly as he sees an imaginary image of his friends and himself in a black background. One by one, all but Zuma disappear. The pup sat sadly by himself, his colors fade to gray and he hangs his head down sadly and starts crying and whimpering) Zuma: (small voice) Oh no...My friends don’t like my playdates and they don’t want to be my friends anymore (whimpers) (He snaps out of his daydream and looks at Mr. Porter, now he is free from the ropes) Mr. Porter: Can I leave now? (Without saying a word, Zuma slowly goes to the door to let Mr. Fluffy walk out. He continues crying and whimpering. Dissolve to nighttime outside the Lookout and in front of Zuma’s pup house) Zuma: I’m glad you all could make it (Cut to the four "guests" --- which is a banana, pile of rocks, empty soda can, and a bag of flour. Zuma shifts next to the banana and speaks for it in a deep male voice) (Note: Lines marked with this symbol (~) are delivered as if Zuma is a puppeteer) ~“Banana”: I really love those cookies. Can I have more please? Zuma: Sure thing, Banana Bob. Coming right up (He swiftly grabs a plate of cookies and sets it in front of the banana. Zuma suffers a sudden facial twitch as his eyes briefly changes to green, then they resume back to their normal color. Now he moves toward a pile of rocks and gives it a male voice with a Spanish accent) ~“Rocks": Oh, my! You really know how to throw a party Zuma: Why, thank you, Rockert (He goes to the empty soda can, and gives it a male, Mid Atlantic-accented voice) ~“Soda can”: This is the best playdate I’ve ever been to. It’s simply devine Zuma: I’m glad you said that, Soda Sal (A second facial twitch occurred, after he approaches a flour sack and gives it a female voice) ~“Flour”: Mind if I have more banana crackers? Zuma: Yes. There’s more where that came from, Flourette. (He slides a small bowl of pup treats to it) ~“Rocks/Rockert”: It’s too bad your friends didn’t show up Zuma: Yeah...I...agree (His small, somewhat innocent smile widens into an unsettling, creepy grin and dark circles form around his eyes. Now, sanity has decided to take over him. Now the "guests" move and talk on their own without Zuma doing the actions for them. The background is completely black) “Rocks/Rockert”: Ha! We’re glad you do. Those rascals you call friends deserve to feel the pain Zuma: Pain? “Rocks/Rockert”: Yes. The pain of rejection Zuma: Rejection? What does that mean? “Flour/Flourette”: To reject is to refuse to accept something or someone “Banana/Banana Bob”: Correct. Your friends are rejecting you “Soda can/Soda Sal”: Yes. Don’t you know? They avoided you all day “Rocks/Rockert”: Yes. They’re trying to get away from you “Soda can/Soda Sal”: (to Rockert) That’s what the word "avoid" means, you idiot! (to Zuma) You know, do you even consider them as friends?! “Banana/Banana Bob”: Yes. More like losers! Zuma: Losers? “Flour/Flourette”: Yes. After the way they treated you, I consider them as losers!” “Rocks/Rockert”: "Losers" isn’t strong enough. How about "noobs?" “Soda can/Soda Sal”: “Or...or ‘goofballs?!" “Banana/Banana Bob": What about…"ding-a-lings?" Zuma: Guys, come on. Isn’t that a little too much? “Flour/Flourette”: Wait. How about…"wingnuts?" Zuma: Guys, please stop calling my friends names! “Soda can/Soda Sal": “Or a "Knucklehead McSpazatron?" Zuma: Okay. Enough! (A third facial twitch) Zuma: Now, I get what you’re all trying to say. And you’re lucky that I agree with you all. I understood that what you’re telling me is a hundred percent true. Not only what they did is rude, but it was downright unacceptable...and unforgivable. For all eternity and for the rest of my life, I will never speak to them again. Nor will I hang out with them or even think of them. If this is all true, I won’t be their friends anymore (The "guests" applauded. The background turns back to normal ---Zuma is still manipulating the items) ~“Flour/Flourette”: That’s right! ~“Rocks/Rockert”: Marvelous! ~"Soda can/Soda Sal": Yes! ~“Banana/Banana Bob”: Excellent! (Cappy comes by) Cappy: Hey, Zuma. Sorry about earlier. We were all busy doing something. And Rocky was in such a rush to go somewhere and he didn’t stop by to say hello Zuma: (through gritted teeth) I know that! Cappy: Well. Why don’t you come with me to the robots' tower? Zuma: No thanks, Cappy. I’m having lots of fun here with my real friends. Right, Banana Bob? ~“Banana/Banana Bob”: Yes Cappy: Zuma? Are you really going crazy or are you just playing around? ~“Flour/Flourette”: Zuma. May I have some pup treats? Zuma: Sure you can (He leaves the scene and comes back seconds later with a bowl of pup treats and sets them down in front of “Flourette”) Cappy: Okay, Zuma. What do you say you get out of your little fantasy world and come with me to the robots' tower ---? ~“Soda can/Soda Sal”: No! He’s not going anywhere. He’s having a wonderful right here! Zuma: Yeah. What he said! Cappy: But you’re going to miss out ~"Rocks/Rockert”: Miss out on what? What could be so important that he has to listen to you? You’re nothing but a nerdy-looking cucumber-eating sea animal Cappy: (needled) ZUMA! (The kappa runs over to the pup and takes him by the arm) Cappy: Come with me. (Yank) Zuma: (yanks back) No! Cappy: Dude, you are acting like a spoiled brat right now! Zuma: I still don't care! Cappy: C'mon. I can't tolerate this anymore. Let's go Zuma: I said no! Cappy: You’re coming with me whether you like it or not! Zuma: You can’t make me! Cappy: (pulls out some rope) Oh yeah?! (Cut to the exterior of the robots' tower. It is nighttime right now. Cappy has Zuma tied up in ropes and is pulling him with as much strength he could muster. Finally, the kappa stops at the door) Cappy: Here...we go… (Cut to inside the dim room as the door opens. Zuma is free from the ropes. Many silhouettes stood in front of a table full of sugary treats and the lights turn on to expose them as all the people, pups, and robots in Adventure Bay. All wear party hats) Everyone sans Zuma and Cappy: SURPRISE!!! (Zuma's face immediately hardens again as Cappy pushes him into the house. Zuma silently snarls at the party goers) Ryder: (to everyone else) I thought he would be excited to be here Zuma: Excited?! Excited?! Why would I be excited to attend my own FAREWELL PARTY?!?! Felix: Farewell party? Zuma: Duh! None of you like me anymore, so I figured you decided to kick me out of the PAW Patrol team and throw a lame "Farewell Zuma" party! (He faces away from the others, angry tears start to fall from his eyes) Rocky: Why would you ever think we don’t like you anymore? Zuma: (with rising anger) Why? (to Chase) Why?! (to Kunekune) WHY?!?! (He advanced toward everyone with such anger) Zuma: BECAUSE YOU’VE BEEN LYING TO ME AND AVOIDING ME ALL DAY!!! YOU THINK IT WAS A GREAT IDEA TO SEND ME AWAY?!?! WELL, I’M NOT AMUSED. MAYBE IT’S MY OWN FAULT FOR THINKING SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS! (slowly tearing up) It’s not fair!! WHILE ALL OF YOU ARE HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE HAVING FUN AND BAKING AND STUFF, I WASN’T THERE! I’ve been shutting myself out when I could’ve been going on underwater rescue missions, making jokes and having fun and making memories with all of you! (wiping eyes) BUT I DIDN’T DO THAT, DID I?! YOU ALL DID!! YOU ALL DON’T LIKE ME ANYMORE!! THAT’S WHEN I THOUGHT YOU GUYS DECIDED TO SEND ME AWAY!!! Manny: (smirking) Well, yeah. We did that so you wouldn’t ruin the surprise Rubble: Calm down, Zuma. We don't hate you Zuma: YES YOU DO!!! Chase: Rubble's right. If we didn't have you, you wouldn't have fixed Cap'n Turbot's boat...or stopped that oil leak...or any of those awesome things. We like you Zuma Marshall: We’ve been thinking about planning this party for a while now. We had to make excuses for why we couldn’t show up at your playdate Chase: If this is a farewell party, then how do you explain the presents that are all for you, the balloons that look like you, and the cake Ryder got from Mr. Porter's restaurant that says "Happy Birthday, Zuma"? (The chocolate labrador becomes confused for a bit and shifts his gaze around the room. First, he goes to one of the present boxes; all of them are for him. Next, to the balloons; all resemble him. Last, he approaches the cake; it is orange and white, has a picture of his badge, and the words "Happy Birthday, Zuma!". In an instant, Zuma’s bright colors restores itself, along with his usual happy demeanor) Zuma: Because it’s my birthday! (jumps to Ryder for a hug) Oh, how could have forgotten my own birthday? You guys are nice enough to throw me a surprise party! You’re the best friends ever. (sadly) I hope you’re not mad about me for acting so rotten Ryder: It’s okay, Zuma. We don’t blame you Skye: Yeah, we like you Zuma. You're a cool member of the PAW Patrol team (Mayor Goodway winks at him) Zuma: Cool! (He jumps out of Ryder’s arms and puts on a party hat. But then he looks as if he’s not understanding something) Zuma: Wait a minute. So those presents are all for me? Skye: Yes. Ulysses and I ran out of wrapping paper Ulysses: So we used colored construction paper instead Zuma: And the balloons? Thorn: You know that cake you saw us wheeling out of Mr. Porter’s bakery earlier? Zuma: Yes? Marshall: Some bad guys took it away without us noticing Spike: So we decided to make balloons look like you Zuma: Oh. And the cake? Kunekune: To make a long story short, the one Jack, Oggy, Manny, Rocky, and I tried to make didn’t turn out so well Jack: So we went to Mr. Porter's restaurant for one Rocky: But along the way, we encountered some bad guys Manny: We...I mean, I taught them a lesson about stealing Oggy: Then we took the cake from them Jack: Heh. Funny. That was cake we brought from Mr. Porter Ryder: All right, everyone. Why don’t we get this party started? (Everyone dances and laughs as the music plays. The robots play what looks like volleyball with a balloon. Cut to Zuma and Chase) Zuma: Chase. Sorry about my behavior earlier Chase: No need to apologize. We all forgive you, Zuma. You're our friend and you always will be. No matter what. (Felix flutters by) Felix: I think the moral here has made itself pretty clear. You should always expect the best from your friends, but never assume the worst Zuma: Okay. That makes a lot of sense Chase: Come on. Let’s party (Dissolve to the exterior of the robots' tower and the camera pans away slowly from it) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Birthday Story Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two